First Strike
by USCM-RandomM
Summary: The story of Nick J.Parker, a tormented man who lost everything to the Stroggs, R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

First Strike

A Quake 2 Fan fiction

DAS DISCALAIMER: ID Software owns Quake 2 and all things to do with it. Raven Software owns Quake 4, and if they screw it up, I will insert a large garden gnome into them.

I remember it like yesterday….

The day the world changed. June 4th, 2107, 2: 09 PM

5 weeks ago, SETI got a signal from just beyond the Sol-Alpha-Delta Solar System. It was all over the news, Contact with an Alien Civilization, Wow.

Apparently, whatever caused the transmission was moving rapidly to our solar system. In a few hours, Earth lost contact with the colony on Mars. Then one of the Space Stations out by Europa was destroyed.

TCM and the USMC told everyone not to panic. According to them this had nothing to do with the impending arrival of the Aliens.

June 5th, 2107, 1:20 PM

After lunch at the academy, I could have sworn that I saw something enter the atmosphere, and then there were 2239 "Something's" in the sky. I heard an alarm inside the school and gunfire. Kids started to panic, I phoned my Mom & Dad and there was no answer except for screaming and gunfire.

The Military mobilized immediately, Tanks, Soldiers, Jets, everything. Then I got a good look at one of those things as "It" took my best friend away to the ships, It saw me and opened fire with what looks like a gun grafted to its arm, I ran over to the battle and grabbed a Pistol from a dead soldier, and blew its head off.

I had basic firearms training and ejected the Magazine and slammed a new one in. I hid with a bunch of soldiers and Kids in the school, I think I saw my kid brother, only 2 years old, stabbed in the head as his kindergarten teacher dropped him. The bastard had a big-ass blade grafted to its arm and it said something like "Trespassa!" and ran towards us, It killed my teacher and threw his dead body threw the air. I upholstered my Sidearm and shot him in the chest, nothing. I shot him again and again. He finally went down when a soldier slung up his Rifle and shot him in the head with a burst.

June 6th, 2107, 5: 07 AM

We emerged from our makeshift bunker and surveyed the surroundings. Dead body's everywhere and spent bullet casings. I looked at my hometown, London, Ontario. Destroyed in 5 hours.

This was it, the first strike,

-TO BE CONTINUED

Author's Notes – I came up with this while listening to the Quake 2 music and also if anyone knows the Solar System that Stroggos is in, or what TCM stands for, email me at: 

-USCM-RandomM


	2. Chapter 2: Where am I?

First Strike:

A Quake 2 Story

DAS DISCLAMER: I'm not doing this AGAIN, Read it in the last chapter ¬.¬

June 20th, 2017, 4:07 A.M.

I awoke in a hospital in the nearest town. God, what was I doing here? Oh yeah, the attack by the aliens. I had a nice thick bandage around my head, matted with blood from a concussion. Nurses and doctors ran around the hospital, trying there hardest to revive the wounded and dead. My leg hurt like hell as I tried to move it. A nearby doctor heard the grunt. " Mr. Nick Parker, you have to go back to sleep and get some rest." the doctor said. "I'm fine." I grunted.

I get out of the hospital and look around; Soldiers look at me and go back to their posts. I look at a discarded newspaper with a story on the aliens.

The London Free Press

June 5th, 2107

EXCLUSIVE! PHOTOS OF ALIEN WARSHIPS!

Today at 1:20 P.M., Aliens attacked earth and captured or killed half the human population. What is left of humanity now lives in heavily guarded buildings or bunkers. We now have a interview with USMC Major. James Trent:

…

Half the paper was missing. I threw it away. There was no reason to be out here, I went back into the hospital.

Inside, there was a monitor inside showcasing all dead or wounded in the attack. I caught part of it:

KEVIN COOKE – DECEASED

JILL STONE – MISSING

WILLAM BLADE – MISSING

DAVID PARKER – DECEASED

REBECCA PARKER – DECEASED

CINDY SULLIVAN – DECEASED

"Oh god…oh god, no…" I said as I reeled away from the monitor. My parents, dead. My fiancé, dead. My Childhood friend, dead. My brother, dead.

"NO!" I screamed as I pounded my fist on the wall. "No, god…why…" I whimpered as I tried to fight back tears.

I had to get even. I had to avenge them…

I joined the TCM Armed Forces, that day

-To Be Continued

Author's Notes – I introduced the main charter here, Nick Jim Parker, a tormented man, who has lost everything to Stroggos. Again, if you know what TCM means, E-mail me.

-USCM-RandomM


End file.
